1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural braces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brace apparatus having a core member and a buckling restraining assembly. The buckling restraining assembly includes one or more bearings located proximal the core member. The bearings are adapted to minimize friction between the core member and the buckling restraining apparatus. An air gap is positioned between the core member and the one or more bearings of the buckling restraining apparatus to prevent bonding of the core member and buckling restraining assembly.
2. The Relevant Technology
For decades steel frame, structures have been a mainstay in the construction of everything from low-rise apartment buildings to enormous skyscrapers dominating modern city sky lines. The strength and versatility of steel is one reason for the lasting popularity of steel as a building material. In recent years, steel frame structures have been the focus of new innovation. Much of this innovation is directed to minimize the effects of earthquakes on steel frame structures. Earthquakes provide a unique challenge to building construction due to the magnitude of the forces that can be exerted on the frame of the building. A variety of building techniques have been utilized to minimize the impact of seismic forces exerted on buildings during an earthquake.
One mechanism that has been developed to minimize the impact of seismic forces is a structural brace that is adapted to absorb seismic energy through plastic deformation. While the brace is adapted to absorb energy by plastic deformation, it is also configured to resist buckling. While several embodiments of these energy absorbing braces exist, one popular design incorporates a steel core and a concrete filled bracing element. The steel core includes a yielding portion adapted to undergo plastic deformation when subjected to seismic magnitude forces. Compressive and/or tensile forces experienced during an earthquake are absorbed by compression or elongation of the steel core. While the strength of the steel core will drop as a result of buckling, the concrete filled bracing element provides the required rigidity to limit this buckling to allow the structural brace to provide structural support. In short, the steel core is adapted to dissipate seismic energy while the concrete filled bracing element is adapted to maintain the integrity of the structural brace when the steel core is deformed. The use of energy absorbing braces allows a building to absorb the seismic energy experienced during an earthquake. This permits buildings to be designed and manufactured with lighter, less massive, and less expensive structural members while maintaining the building's ability to withstand forces produced during an earthquake.
One difficulty in the design of energy absorbing braces is that the steel core should be allowed to move independently of the bracing element. To allow the steel core to move independently of the bracing element, the steel core is prevented from bonding with the bracing element during manufacture of the energy absorbing brace. By preventing the steel core from bonding to the bracing element, the steel core can absorb seismic energy imparted by the ends of the structural brace without conveying the energy to the bracing element. For example, during an earthquake the steel core is displaced relative to the bracing element as the steel core undergoes compression and elongation.
One design that has been developed to prevent bonding of the steel core and the bracing element utilizes an asphaltic rubber layer positioned between the steel core and the bracing element. The asphaltic rubber layer is bonded to both the steel core and the bracing element. However, using an asphaltic rubber layer to prevent bonding of the steel core and the bracing element results in difficulties as well. When seismic forces are exerted on the brace, compression and elongation of the steel core shears the asphaltic rubber layer. Deformation of the steel core and shearing of the substantially non-compressible asphaltic rubber layer results in enormous pressure being exerted on the asphaltic rubber layer. Additionally, the asphaltic rubber layer deteriorates after a limited number of compression and elongation cycles.
Yet another difficulty encountered relates to manufacturing of the brace. Where the bracing element utilized in the energy absorbing brace comprises a concrete filled tube, manufacturing the brace is complex. Concrete filled bracing elements are typically manufactured by positioning the tube vertically, placing a steel core covered with asphaltic rubber inside the tube, and pouring concrete into the tube. This method of manufacturing concrete filled braces results in compression of the asphaltic rubber at one end of the element more than the other end of the element. Because the thickness of the asphaltic rubber layer can play an important role in the performance of the energy absorbing brace, complex manufacturing processes must be employed to maintain adequate consistency in the thickness of the asphaltic rubber layer.